


Carnival

by BiffElderberry



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Wally double checked his phone before looking up at the sign above him. He was indeed in the right place. Honestly he had no idea what sort of mission Roy was on that took place at a carnival but he was sure the other man would explain himself, eventually.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/gifts).



_ Wally, meet me at Brandywine Dr. and Beach St. at 7pm for a reconnaissance mission. Wear civies. _

 

Wally double checked his phone before looking up at the sign above him. He was indeed in the right place. Honestly, he had no idea what sort of mission Roy was on that took place at a carnival, but he was sure the other man would explain himself eventually.

 

"I was afraid you weren't going to show up," Roy remarked from behind him. Wally jumped, spinning around. Roy was in the parking lot, leaning against his bike.

 

"You said it was a mission, of course I was going to show," Wally replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Roy shrugged it off. He walked over to Wally and swung his arm over the other man's shoulders. He began steering them towards the ticket booth.

 

"Is there even a mission?" Wally asked after Roy had bought the tickets.

 

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Roy shrugged.

 

Wally glared at him.

 

"That's why I said reconnaissance," Roy reminded him. "Now come on, let's go get more fried food than we should ever eat."

 

Wally couldn't say no to that.

 

Three corn dogs and a funnel cake later, Wally was decidedly less angry at Roy for dragging him out on a non-mission on a school night. His senior year was proving to be more difficult, and between league stuff, school stuff, and college application stuff, he had barely had time to to hang out with his boyfriend.  It was nice to just hang out and enjoy the warm weather.

 

"Come on, I bet I can win that giant bear," Roy said, dragging Wally over to one of the games.

 

"No superhero stuff," Wally reminded him.  It was a standing rule, a deal they had all made when they had started out as sidekicks all those years ago. You don't use powers to win things.

 

"Please, I don't have powers, I just have skills," Roy reminded him, giving Wally a kiss on the cheek. He handed over the appropriate number of tickets to the game attendant and picked up the bow. A slight frown crossed his face, before quickly melding away. He quickly notched the first arrow and let it fly. There was a definite thud as the arrow was embedded in the target. The next four arrows followed in quick succession, forming a tight cluster in the center of the target.

 

Roy just smirked and pointed at the big bear hanging over the booth. The worker looked shocked at Roy's expert marksmanship. It took a few minutes of shuffling around before he was able to produce a step stool and get the bear down. He gave it a few good pats to get the months of accumulated dust off the top of the bear before handing it over to Roy, who promptly gave it to Wally.

 

"That was cheating," Wally commented as they walked away from the booth.

 

"No, there's no sign that bars an expert marksman from playing that game," Roy pointed out.

 

"It's implied," Wally mumbled.

 

"Fine do you want to return the bear?" Roy asked.

 

Wally shook his head no and hugged the bear closer.

 

"Let's go do that one," Wally pointed at one of the other games. After all, Roy had won him the bear so it was only fair that Wally win something for him, right?

 

Unfortunately, Wally forgot that he was actually a bit of a clutz. Something that was quickly reinforced in game after game. He couldn't succeed at the ring toss, his aim was a bit off with the water gun, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ring the bell at the strength meter.  Finally Wally was down to his last few tickets.

 

"Give it up already," Roy told him as Wally looked for a game he could actually win. "Come on, let’s just spend them on another one of the funnel cakes or a huge bag of popcorn or something."

 

Wally glared at him. He was going to win at one of these booths!

 

He came to an abrupt stop in front of the basketball booth. The concept of the game was simple enough, just toss the ball into the basket and claim your prize. It was supposed to be easy enough for a little kid to do it, so surely Wally, a full fledged superhero with superpowers and everything, could do it.

 

The attendant demonstrated the game, proving just how easy it was to get a ball into one of the baskets.

 

“Wally,” Roy started. For a moment Roy thought about telling Wally the real reason they were there.

 

“Nope, I’m doing it,” Wally replied, handing over his tickets.  

 

Roy shrugged; there was no helping it now. 

The game attendant removed all the balls from the basket and set them down on the counter in front of Wally. Wally lined up the first shot and tossed, landing the ball squarely in the basket. The attendant watched in awe as each ball landed perfectly.

 

Roy noticed the slight change in Wally’s position, a change that happened too fast for human’s, almost like a glitch on a computer screen. How could he not recognize it? After all, he spent time with speedsters frequently. However, he didn’t comment on it while Wally collected his prize. 

 

“Here,” Wally handed the baseball cap over to Roy. “Since you got me this.” He motioned to the bear Roy had won him earlier. Roy smiled and gave him a kiss. 

 

“I’ll wear it always,” he joked, putting on the hat. 

 

“So there really wasn’t a mission was there?” Wally asked as they walked out the front gate of the park.

 

“There was,” Roy shrugged. “All those games were rigged.” Wally looked at him questioningly. “Think about it, the ring toss rings were a little too small to actually fit around those bottles, the darts were dull, the bow and arrows were weighted weirdly, and when the game guy did the basket game he had balls in the basket, which absorbed the shock and stopped the balls from bouncing out. There was no way to win it.” 

 

“But I did,” Wally pointed out.

 

“Grabbing the ball in midair and putting it in the basket does not count as winning,” Roy replied.

 

“Oh, you caught that, huh?” Wally asked, blushing slightly.   
  


Roy leaned in and kissed him again.

 

“Were we really looking into rigged games?” Wally asked. “Seems a little more cop-y and a little less superhero-y to me.”

 

“Well see, I needed an excuse to see this really cute guy I’m dating,” Roy explained, “and the only way I could get him away from his textbooks was get him to help with a mission.” 

 

Wally laughed and gave him a kiss. It was a very poor excuse to go on a date, but he was okay with that. 

 

“I heard the movie theater’s up to no good either,” Wally said, “Want to help me investigate that? Maybe next friday?” 

 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie, about 95% of the reason I had Wally win a baseball cap was to torture reeby10. She desperately hates Roy's trucker hat in the comics and I just couldn't help myself...


End file.
